Grimmjow's Screwed Up Christmas
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Grimmjow's Christmas isn't going so well. Maybe it's just screwed up or maybe...he's learning something about life. A heart warming story.


Grimmjow's Screwed-Up Christmas

The Espada had just finished their Christmas celebration. They had celebrated on the eve instead of the day, so now all of the Espada and their respective Fraccion were in their rooms sleeping soundly. Well, that is, everyone except for Grimmjow. You see, Grimmjow was not the least bit tired. He desired more fun. Where else can the Espada have fun but the World of the Living. Grimmjow prepared a gigai or rather, stole one from Szayel's lab, and left Las Noches. He opened a Garganta and was quickly transported to the human world. He took in the snow that was falling to the ground. They didn't have snow in Hueco Mundo, so the sight was amazing.

Grimmjow shrugged and walked around the town looking at the lights and decorations. It seemed no store or other building of the sort was open. Maybe because it was Christmas? He walked through the slush. He came to the park where a lot of people gathered. Grimmjow smiled. So _this_ was where everyone had gone. Grimmjow was puzzled. The humans were sliding around on the frozen lake...with skates on their feet. Weird. Grimmjow sat on the snowy hill and observed the humans. They looked quite happy. Grimmjow chuckled. That's how everyone had looked last night. Grimmjow looked at the other hills surrounding the lake. Children were sliding down the hills on wood and metal things. What was that? Oh right. It was supposed to be called a sled. Whatever, it looked boring to Grimmjow.

"Hey, Mister, would you like to sled with us?" Grimmjow heard someone behind him say. He looked to see a little girl with brown, silky hair staring at him. She had a peach colored bubble coat on, pink mittens, a pink scarf, bright pink pants, and peach boots on. Her hat was peach but had a pink fuzzy ball at the top. Her eyes were big and brown. Grimmjow blinked. What did she say?

"Hey Mister, would you like to sled with us?" She asked again looking away. Grimmjow was still puzzled. She was talking to him? A little boy wearing the same thing as her except the color of his coat and stuff was blue and black.

"Peach! What are you doing talking to strangers!?"

"I'm sorry Blackberry...He looked lonely..."

Grimmjow had to soak this in. A lot happened in a short time. 1) A girl maybe named Peach (?) had approached him. 2) She asked if he wanted to sled with her. 3) A boy named Blackberry just waltzed up. He watched the two children talk while he continued to try to figure out what exactly was going on. The boy named Blackberry (?) was talking firmly to the girl...Peach (?).

"Peach, I told you not to wander off. Mom was worried about you! And our other siblings!"

Grimmjow was a bit shocked. He could empathize with them since the other Espada were like siblings to him except Szayel. He refused to think Szayel as his brother. Well, him and Zommari, Starrk, Barragan, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Aaroniero, and Yammy. Grimmjow blinked and turned his head slightly. Wait...that meant none of the Espada were his brothers. Halibel was his sister.

"Look at him. He looks lonely. I just saw him sitting here, so I thought I would, you know, incite him to play..."

"NO! He could be a rapist!"

Peach jumped back in shock. Grimmjow heard that one well enough. He understood it so well, he got on his haunches and poked the boy. His face was very skeptical.

"What would make you think _that_, twerp?" Grimmjow poked with every word. Blackberry sneeered at him.

"For one, that goofy make-up on you face."

"Goofy? I'll show you what goofy looks like when I mess you up!"

Blackberry sized up to him. This made Grimmjow so mad, he stood up revealing his full height to the boy who took a step back. Grimmjow smiled. Blackberry yelled and stepped on Grimmjow's foot. He grabbed his foot and growled.

"You are so effing dead..." He said through clenched teeth. Peach pushed Blackberry.

"Don't be mean to him!"

"Peach! What are you doing!?"

"I like him. He didn't do anything to me." Peach was suddenly shy again. Grimmjow smiled.

"See? I don't want to hurt your friend."

Blackberry scowled at Grimmjow and took Peach in his arms.

"Fine, let's go Peach." Blackberry led her away. Grimmjow smiled until the two were out of his sight. He frowned when they were gone. He would have to get revenge on them. He smiled. A plan fit for Aizen himself, he thought. He followed the children from a distance. They climbed into a van along with some other children. Grimmjow tilted his head. Funny, he said they were thier siblings, but none of them looked alike. Adoption maybe? Grimmjow shrugged. He followed them via without his gigai on. He put it back on when they reached the house. Grimmjow marveled at the sight of the house. It was grand! It looked much too big just for those few children. Grimmjow climbed over the fence without reading the label on the gate. It said:

Karakura Orphanage please adopt one of our sweethearts

Grimmjow sneaked around the yard looking for the best place to do this. His plan was simple. Find the kid, Blackberry, and cero whatever room he was in. It wouldn't be a powerful cero, just powerful enough to make him pee his pants. He skulked around. He was a bit shocked. There were no guards. There wasn't any security at all. Grimmjow would think a rich family would have some security around the place. He heard singing and msiled. He came to a window where all of the children were. He smiled. There was Blackberry. And being blinded by his hate for Blackberry, Grimmjow failed to notice Peach and her siblings, the Christmas tree and the little gifts that were under the tree. The children were singing carols. Grimmjow took his gigai off once again, and slipped his hand into the window. He fired his cero. The blast was small, but it hit the overused electrical outlet causing it to spark into a fire. The fire spread to the tree and engulfed the whole area in flames. The gifts were ruined, the tree was ruined, everything was ruined, even the decorations. The children screamed and yelled. Grimmjow laughed from outside and put his gigai on. He tiptoed away, but bumped into something. It was a tall man. Grimmjow swore under his breath.

The guard who really turned out to be the gardener turned Grimmjow in to the owner of the building. The lady was old and wrinkled. She had a kind face, but a hot temper. She was displeased in Grimmjow. He sat in his chair nervously. He drummed his fingers on the chair's arms. The lady wouldn't look at him which made Grimmjow even more nervous. Sure he could just get out of the gigai and run, but he had to prove he could stick through anything if he wanted to say that he was the strongest Espada. The lady finally looked at him. Her index finger and thumb were pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Do you know what you've done?" She said low. Grimmjow sank in his chair.

"Uhm..."

"You just ruined Christmas for a bunch of little orphans!" She yelled slamming her hands down on the desk. Grimmjow jumped and gasped simultaneously.

"I-I didn't know!"

"Oh, you didn't? Well, if you didn't know that the room you destroyed was part of an orphanage, that's quite alright. You may go." She gestured to the door behind Grimmjow. He looked at her.

"S-seriously? I'm off the hook?" He smiled.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T GO!!!!!" She snapped. Grimmjow sank in his chair even more.

"Do you know what the charges are for the crime you just commited?"

"No..."

"Years in jail! High fines!"

Grimmjow cringed at her harsh tone. He covered his head with his hands.

"I can't go to jail!" He said shakily barely looking at her. She tapped her chin.

"That's pretty bad. Do I need to rearrange my schedule to fit you in to jail?"

Grimmjow looked left and right. He couldn't tell if this was another teasing joke or not. He kept silent. The old lady pointed at him.

"You're going to jail!"

"NO! I can't go to jail! I-I-I...er...have a family far away that I should be getting back to. They probably miss me!"

* * *

The Espada gathered in the meeting room to discuss last night's Christmas Eve party. Everyone was there except Grimmjow. Aizen looked at the empty seat.

"So...where's Grimmjow?" He asked.

"Who cares?" The Espada answered.

"Yes, good point."

* * *

Grimmjow pouted. Maybe they don't miss him...Anyway, he knew he could not go to jail. He would try to reason with the lady, but she scared him too much! He watched as she was about to pick up the phone and dial the number of the police station to report him. He closed his eyes. He had a good run, but it's not like he'll die. He's immortal...until someone managed to kill him off. She pressed the first button; the door slamed open.

"WAIT!!!!"

Grimmjow recognized the voice. It was that little girl! He and the lady looked at her as she ran into the room. She stood next to where Grimmjow sat.

"Maddie! What are you doing here?"

Grimmjow raised a brow. He thought her name was Peach. Was he lied to? It was that darned Blackberry or is his name Daryll?? Grimmjow clenched his teeth and kept the swears in his head. Peach hugged Grimmjow

"Don't send him to jail!! He's good! I know he is!"

"Maddie, this doesn't concern you. Leave. NOW."

"NO! I won't go until you let him go!"

"What she said..." Grimmjow squeaked. The lady looked at him menacingly. Grimmjow looked away quickly. Maddie shook her head violently.

"He can't go to jail!" She cried. Grimmjow looked as she sobbed on his arm.

"Don't send him to jail Mommy!!"

"MOMMY!?" Grimmjow choked on the very air he breathed.

"Of course. I'm the owner of this orphanage, so every child here is mine. I am their mother."

"You don't understand lady, I thought you were her _actual_ mother." He laughed. She glared at him making him quiet down.

"I'll be quiet now." He said in quiet voice. Maddie hugged Grimmjow tighter.

"I'll strike a deal with you!"

Grimmjow looked at her as did the old lady.

"If Grimmjow spends the day with me, and make my Christmas happy, then he doesn't have to go to jail!"

The old lady turned her back on them. She knew if he failed, then he would be locked up for good. What if he succeeded? He would be able to walk the earth. A dangerous pyro such as himself should not be allowed to live among others. She turned back around.

"Fine. Deal. Now, keep her happy and make her Christmas happy. Out with you now. Go." She shooed them out of her office. Maddie walked out of the room holding Grimmjow's hand. She closed the door to the office. She smiled at Grimmjow. He was puzzled and creeped out.

"Er...what was that?" He asked her. She looked at him with er big, brown eyes and smiled.

"I like you! I think you're a good person."

"I would agree with you but...._you don't know me_."

She just smiled at him. Grimmjow sighed. Whatever. it didn't matter. She had just saved his skin, so he did owe her a happy Christmas. He knelt down, so his eyes were on her level.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" He asked as nice as he could. He felt funny inside. She looked down and played with her fingers.

"I guess I just want a traditional Christmas and a friend."

"Hm." Grimmjow rubbed his chin. "Okay, how baout I-"

"HEY!!!!" someone yelled angrily. Grimmjow looked behind him to see Blackberry marching up.

"You again, blueberry?" Grimmjow sneered.

"It's _Blackberry_." He scowled.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. Maddie intervened.

"No fighting! That's not what you do on Christmas!" She had tears in her eys. Blackberry smiled at her.

"Fine. I won't mess with him."

Maddie blinked.

"That's right! Hello, I'm Maddie, but everyone calls me Peach!"

"And I'm Daryll. Just keep calling me Blackberry."

Grimmjow had to hold in a laugh. He knew it! His name was Daryll.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjacues. I'm an Espa...A space designer...yea, that's it..." Grimmjow smiled nervously at the children.

"Well, I'm ten. Blackberry is sixteen."

"Oh, the teens. No wonder..." Grimmjow mumbled. Peach looked at him.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing. So...how about...."

"You should meet the rest of our family!" Blackberry chirped. Grimmjow gulped.

"More kids?"

"It's an orphanage, dummy." Blackberry rolled his eyes. Grimmjow reached for Blackberry's neck but pulled back when he looked back. Peach laughed. They led him to another room where all of the children sat. Surprisingly, there were only three more children in there. Blackberry motioned to the kids.

"They are the rest of our family." he said to Grimmjow. "Introduce yourselves everyone." He said to the children. A tanned boy stood up. He wore a red long sleeved shirt. His jeans were maroon jeans and his shoes were red and white. Hsi hair was dyed green. His eyes were green too.

"Hello. The name's Apple. I'm fourteen."

"His real name is Chuck." Blackberry said. A rosy girl with long blonde hair. She had on a yellow dress.

"Banana, hello. Real name is Cynthia. I am twelve." She bowed politely. The final child was very red and had freckles. His shirt was polka dotted with yellow and his jeans were red. His hair was strawberry blonde.

M-my name's Strawberry. I-I'm eight...a-and my r-real name is Dustin." He was shy Grimmjow decided. Blackberry laughed.

"You acting again, Strawberry?"

"YEAH! I'm getting better. Had that guy fooled!" He laughed loudly. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. So much for his previous assumption. Peach twirled.

"That's everyone. Oh, this is Grimmjow. He's here to give us a traditional Christmas!"

"Really?" Banana asked wide eyed.

"Wow. Can he really do it?" Apple crossed his arms. Blackberry chuckled.

"Well, Peach seems to think he can, so he's gonna try."

Grimmjow had been speechless. He hadn't expected to get himself in such a predicament. He sighed. Peach and Banana pulled at his white jeans.

"Heya, you okay?"

He looked down at them. They did look worried. He pat their heads.

"I'm all good. I have to be honest with you all. The first time I celebrated Christmas was last night..." He scratched the back of his head. Blackberry and Apple hawked.

"Why were you celebrating Christmas on Christmas Eve???" The children asked him.

"Kinda' weird if you ask me." Strawberry said. Grimmjow smiled.

"It wasn't a...c...cu....custom! It wasn't a custom, but my Grandpa Aizen wanted my family to celebrate it, so we did. We had fun. But we were so excited, we celebrated last night."

The children awed. They were impressed that someone like hi could even learn a holiday in only one night. Apple gave him a thumbs up.

"We expect that for _our_ Christmas!"

"YEAH!" All of the others agreed. Grimmjow smiled.

"Well, I did have help..."

"We'll help you, Grimmjow." Strawberry laughed.

"Yeah, we can do it just like a family would!" Banana chirped.

A family? Something about that word didn't seem right to Grimmjow. He didn't know what it was, but he just hated the sound of the word. He thought of the Espada as his far off family, so why couldn't he do the same for these children? Who knew? As much as he would maybe like to think of them as family, he just hated to. He shook his head when Blackberry asked him if he was okay. Grimmjow nodded.

"Let's go shopping for presents, okay?"

"But...Grimmjaw..." Strawberry said. "We're not supposed to know what we got each other."

"So? Do you want to go or not? Just hide the gift really well." Grimmjow said like he was a pro. Strawberry's eyes shinied.

"WOW...you are so knowledgeable." He said cupping his hands together. Grimmjow laughed nervously and pushed him away gently whne he tried to hug him. Banana laughed.

"Oh but...we have no money." Apple said. Blackberry nodded.

"That's right..."

All of the orphans looked down. Grimmjow smiled. Had he and his 'family' not stolen all of the gifts they got for each other? Grimmjow smiled.

"What if I do all the shopping? Just tell me what you want me to get for your friends."

The children all smiled and rushed to tell Grimmjow what to get who. Grimmjow had to write everything down, it was so much.

* * *

Walking out of the orphanage with the list in his hands, Grimmjow thought to himself, _I'm out of the orphanage and the kids' sight. Why don't I just bolt? _This was a good question. Why didn't Grimmjow just run. It was, somewhere deep inside of himself. He wanted these kids to have a great Christmas even though it was already noon of Christmas Day. When the died, what if they became Hollows? They wouldn't remember their Christmas, but he didn't expect them to remember this day forever. He shook his head. He would just do the job and leave. Simple. No attachments. No sympathy. It's as simple as that.

Grimmjow was by the gate before he was halted by the gardener that had busted him before. He stopped Grimmjow. Grimmjow sneered at the gardener trying to scare him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me through, Gorilla Grodd."

"Not so fast Mr. Jaegerjacues!" The old lady called. Grimmjwo swore under his breath. he wondered what she could want. She had a silver bracelet spinning around her index finger. Grimmjow raised a brow.

"And what, exactly is that?" He asked with a smart tone. She hmphed and slapped the bracelet around the wrist of the blue haired Espada.

"This is the device that will tell me where you are at all times."

"What!? I don't need to be monitored!!" Grimmjow objected. The lady smacked him. He put his hand over his head and made a face at her.

"I'm just making sure Peach is happy." She laughed and left. "Merry Christmas."

Grimmjow mocked her when she was out of hearing range. He walked past the gardener.

* * *

Grimmjow arrived at the store where he bought (stole, same difference) the gifts the children had asked for. He sighed when he saw everything on the list had been acquired. He smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"There you are, you piece of trash." the stoic voice said. Grimmjow jumped at his voice and mumbled:

"Oh crap..." he turned around with the fakest smile you'd ever see in your entire life. "Hey there...Ulquiorra..."

The pale Espada stared at Grimmjow with his emerald eyes and slit pupils. Grimmjow coughed into his hand.

"What brings you here..?" Grimmjow said, but his thoughts were more like, _please leave, please leave, please leave._ Ulquiorra turned his body away from Grimmjow.

"Why would you come here?"

"I was awake. I was bored. Nuff said. you can go now, right?"

"Such insolence as is expected from the Sexta Espada." Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow with his eyes only. Grimmjow clenched his teeth.

"Was that an insult!?"

"mommy, that man's talking to himself."

"Don't look, Honey."

Grimmjow pointed at Ulquiorra. He was getting him laughed at and mocked. He took the gigai off, so he could talk secretly to his comrade.

"What are you doing here, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow hissed.

"I was ordered to come find you."

"What!? You guys were actually worried about me?"

"Not really, no, but Aizen wants a group photo."

"Huh? Espada and Fraccion?"

Ulquiorra nodded solemnly. Grimmjow rubbed his chin. What was he going to tell Ulquiorra? Let's play this out.

_"Grimmjow, we need to go back to Las Noches."_

_"I'm afraid I must stay."_

_"Why?"_

_"Oh, I burned down a room in an orphanage, so now I'm being forced to give them a Merry Christmas."_

_"Oh well, good luck with that._

Oh please. As if that would ever happen! Grimmjow sighed nervously. He thinks he's getting a nervous twitch. His eye starts twitching...right on cue. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at his feline comrade.

"Are you alright?"

"......"

"Grimmjow?"

"Fine. Ulquiorra."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Grimmjow was pretty nervous now. He played with his fingers just like Peach often did. he groaned and threw his head back.

"I CAN'T BEAR THIS!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. This shocked Ulquiorra.

"What are you talking about, Jaegerjacues?"

"I have to give some orphans a Merry Christmas because I burned their tree and their gifts!" He admitted in one breath. Ulquiorra soaked up the information he just received. Deep inside, he just wanted to laugh in Grimmjow's face, but he was more honorable than that. he coughed into his hand politely to hide the laugh.

"I think...you got what yo deserved." He said still holding in the laughter. Grimmjow crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. "I can't go right now either. They're tracking me." he pointed to the bracelet on his wrist. Ulquiorra observed it.

"It looks similar to the bracelet we gave to Inoue, but it doesn't have the same effects. It can only track you, nothing more."

"Oh, is that all?"Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Ulquiorra rolled his own.

"I guess I'll leave now." Ulquiorra said opening the Garganta with a single movement of his fingers. Grimmjow waved bye, but gasped.

"OI! Don't tell anyone what I'm doing!!!"

"Sure, whatever." Ulquiorra disappeared. Grimmjow sighed and sat down in the snow. He jumped up.

"I gotta' get back!" He ran.

* * *

Grimmjow went back into the orphanage with his stolen gifts. He gave them to the rightful owner. They thanked him and started wrapping their gifts. Peach asked Grimmjow to help her, so he stayed with her. As she wrapped, she asked him many questions.

"So, what took so long? I'm not judging you or anything of the sort. I just want to know." SHe said wrapping a bow around the neatly packaged box. Grimmjow sighed.

"I met someone I knew along the way of coming back."

"Oh! WHo was it? May I know?" She smiled widely at him. Grimmjow smiled a small smile.

"Sure, it was my..." He looked up. "It was my cousin Ulquiorra. He came all the way to Karakura to check on me."

"Ooh! What a caring cousin he may be."

_If you consider calling me trash 24/7 caring..._

"Yeah, he's just great." Grimmjow tried to keep his smile.

"So what is your cousin Ulquiorra like?" Peach asked after awhile. Grimmjow blinked thrown off guard.

"Hm? He...uh...he's very smart, like super smart. He knows when you make a mistake before you do. He's pretty dull though. The way he looks says he should just give up on life."

Peach tilted her head but went back to wrapping a present. Grimmjow looked at the present. It was a remote controlled truck with blackberries in the bed. Grmmjow was confused.

"What's up with that?" He pointed at the blackberries. Peach smiled.

"Well, Blackberry loves blackberries, so I put some in."

Grimmjow got up and left the room. Peach frowned. She wondered if she said something wrong. Grimmjow returned with an ice pack and a piece of metal. Peach expressed her confusion in a noise.

"Here, put the blackberries in this container and put it on this side of the box. It's to keep the blackberries fresh."

Peache gasped in excitement. She nodded.

* * *

Peach and Grimmjow walked down the stairs of the orphanage into the back-up Christmas room. There was a whole new tree and the other orphans had already put their gifts under the tree. They looked at Peach and Grimmjow when they came in. Grimmjow smiled at the children.

"We can start now!" He said. he glanced out the window. "And look. It started snowing!"

The kids went to the windows and looked at the white powder fall from the sky. They were all very happy. Grimmjow called them back, so they could open their presents. The kids opened the gifts, very happy with the amazing things they got. Blackberry loved his gift from Peach, and Grimmjow was glad. It seemed as much as he hated it, he was getting attached to Peach. She was like a weird little sister. Grimmjow smiled when Peach opened her gifts. All of the gifts were opened and the kids were now playing with their gifts. Strawberry waved to Grimmjow.

"Hey! Hey! Throw my baseball, so I can hit it with my bat!" He pleaded. Grimmjow shook his head with asmile and took the ball. He backed up and threw it; Strawberry hit it. The ball flew far.

"It's gonna' hit the vase!" Strawberry cried. Apple dove in time to catch the ball.

"Got it!" He showed off the ball. He threw the ball into the ground. It bounced up and hit the vase, breaking it. All of the children gasped. There was silence. Everyone laughed! Just when they all thought this moment couldn't be ruined, the police kicked in the door and came in to the room with the old lady right behind them.  
"Wh-what is this baout!?" Sh easked.

"Ma'am, we're here to confiscate these toys here."

"What!?" The children yelled. "WHY!?"

"Becuase, little boys and girls, these toys are stolen."

They gasped. Grimmjow backed up slowly and tried to climb out of the window.

"Hold it right there!" The cop said grabbing Grimmjow. Grimmjow struggled with the cop.

"What are you doing with mr. Grimmjaw!?" Strawberry asked.

"Let him go!" Blackberry commanded.

"Leave him alone or face me!" Apple boasted.

"Go away!" Banana shrieked.

"Let him go!" Peach yelled at the top of her lungs. Grimmjow couldn't believe all of the kids were with him.

"No can do kids, but this guy right here. He stole all of the toys he got for you."

"The children were silent.

"Don't lie, officer." They said.

"It's true. This dirtbag hit every toy store in the mall."

Peach shook her head.

"NO! That can't be true! Grimmjow's not a thief! He doesn't steal! He's good! GOOD!"

"Peach...." Grimmjow said gravely. She stopped and looked at him with her hands balled into fists. He looked at her with foggy, blue eyes.

"I did steal the toys."

She was heart broken.

"Wh-why Mr. Grimmjow? Why did you steal the toys?"

"I have no money...." He smiled. Her eyes filled with tears.

"B-but you said..."

"JUST STOP!! You don't know the real me, kid. I'm not who you think I am...at all."

Peach's eyes overflowed with the tears. They ran down her cheek. She watched as the cops carried Grimmjow off. Peach reached her hand out.

"Mr. Grimmjow!" She yeled. He looked back at her.

"You are good. You went through all of this knowing this would happen."

"No...I didn't." He turned back. Peach watched the door close. She saw the final look in his eye as the door separated them. Blackberry sneered.

"I knew we should have never trusted him.

"I'm with you. That mae-up just gave it away."

"Oh my..." Banana looked away.

"....I believed in him..." Strawberry sobbed.

Peach just stared at the door.

"No." She whispered.

* * *

The cop threw Grimmjow into the cop car. His head rested against the cold, frosty window. Grimmjow sighed and looked at the fog on the window. He already had a plan of action to get out of this mess, but the look on the kids' faces when they took the toys and found out the truth...he felt horrible. The cop got into the driver's seat and looked back at Grimmjow.

"You should've thought twice before stealing on Christmas." He said adjusting his mirrors. Grimmjow looked at him.

"Whatever."

* * *

THey had been driving for awhile but had not gone as far as Grimmjow thought. He sighed. He couldn't get the image of the children out of his head. Maybe he did get attached accidentally. He sighed again. The cop groaned. He was tired of Grimmjow's constant sighing. Grimmjow rested his feet on the seat and looked out of the window. He could see the children's faces. Blackberry's, Strawberry's, Apple's, Banana's, and the most important, Peach. He shuddered and turned over in his seat. The cop turned on the radio. Christmas songs played. Grimmjow groaned. He looked out the window. This should be far enough.

Grimmjow broke the cuffs that held his hands. He ripped off the bracelet that the old lady had put on him. The cop looked back at him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Busting out." Grimmjow broke down the metal that separated the cop and prisoner. He then grabbed the cop's head and banged it into the steering wheel. He fell unconscious. Grimmjow struggled to pull the cop to the back, but he succeeeded. he climbed into the driver's seat and got out of his gigai. He patted the steering wheel.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" He stomped his foot on the gas pedal. The car lurched forward and sped through the streets. Grimmjow avoided the obstacles in his way. He smiled and, with his foot still on the gas, pulled the cop back to the seat and placed it to look like he was driving. He climbed out of the sun roof and opened a Garganta. He fell through it and landed smack dab in the sand of Hueco Mundo. He sonidoed to Las Noches. He ran to the meeting room where all of the Espada were just talking. He burst into the room. The Espada looked at him.

"Griimjow!?" They all said. "Where have you-"

"No...time...to....explain....follow....me...bring....gifts....and....egg nog!" He huffed and puffed. Szayel stood up and flipped his hair.

"What's this about?" He asked. Grimmjow growled.

"I just said no time to explain!! Let's Go! Put some good clothes on! Grab some stuff we don't need that kids would like! And grab the egg nog! Follow me!!!"

The Espada were very confused. In fact, they were very much very puzzled! They stared at Grimmjow. Ulquiorra stood up.

"Trust the guy. Let's just go." He walked out of the room past Grimmjow. Grimmjow put his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Thanks." He breathed.

"You owe me." Ulquiorra mumbled. The Espada all got up and grabbed whatever they thought human children would enjoy. Grimmjow led his comrades to the World of the Living.

* * *

Peach sat in the Christmas room looking out of the window. The snow had stopped. It just sat on the ground. Peach sighed. She always wanted to believe in Grimmjow, but he made it impossible. She shook her head. That was bad thinking. She knew Grimmjow was a good person at heart. She just knew it. She hit the window. Who was she kidding? Grimmjow was a thief and a liar. He probably didn't have a cousin Ulquiorra. She huffed and put her head down.

Blackberry came into the room. He saw Peach by the window and frowned. She had had so much faith in Grimmjow, and he had lied to them. He had ruined their Christmas. He shook his head to clear his angered thoughts. He had to worry baout Peach right now. He sucked in a breath to clear his anger once and for all, then he made his way over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She looked up at him dully.

"No, the man I thought was a hero turned out to be evil." She was a bit upset. Blackberry sighed and pat her back. She looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to comfort you."

"Keep doing that." She smiled. Blackberry continued to pat her back. The rest of the gang came in saddened. Banana took a seat next to Peach. Strawberry sat next to Apple who sat by the tree. They all sighed. THi swas the worst Christmas ever all because of Grimmjow Jaegerjacues. The huffed in anger and contempt.

"HO HO HO!" They heard from outside. They ran to the window. What the heck? Blackberry and Apple looked at each other.

"Is that Grimmjow!?" They said astonished.

"GRIMMJOW!?" Banana and Strawberry looked out of the window. Peach looke dup. Was it really him?

* * *

All of the Espada growled. Grimmjow had tricked them into putting on reindeer antlers and red noses and black gloves. Worse still, he had told them to put on identical brown sweaters and jeans. It was horrible. None of them could feel as bad as Ulquiorra who Grimmjow dressed up as an elf and put in the car they....'found.' Grimmjow had a sant aoutfit on. Ulquiorra sat at his side grumbling about the ridculous hat, the green sweater and puffy red/green pants. Worse....the pointy green shoes _with_ bells on the ends. Grimmjow laughed.

"HO HO HO! Are there some kids here having a bad Christmas!?!" He yelled. Blackberry opened the window.

"What are you doing back here?" He yelled.

"Shouldn't you be in jail!?" Apple screamed.

"Santa Jaegerjacues has his way." He smiled. The kids raised their eyebrows, but opened the window wider. They laughed when they saw what Grimmjow was riding in. The Espada growled.

"Don't kill them, guys." Grimmjow whispered to them.

"Easier said." Nnoitra grumbled He was in the front displayed as the best reindeer. Banana nudged Peach.

"Peach. Look. Grimmjow's come."

"I'm not looking." She said. Banana frowned and looked back out the window. Grimmjow waved his hat when he finally reached the window.

"Ello, everyone! I do believe Grimmjow ruined something that you all hold dear, yes?" Grimmjow said in a funny accent. The kids laughed.

"Yeah, Grimmjow screwed up!"

He fake gasped.

"What!? Really? That won't fo! Well, Santa Jaegerjacues and his reindeer...and his elf are here to bring Christmas back!" He said. Ulquiorra stood up and grabbed the sack. The kids looked at the sack he held.

"Is that filled with toys?" Strawberry asked awestruck. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Yup. And they're for you all." Ulquiorra said handing the bag to Santa Jaegerjacues. He took the bag.

"Sccot away from the window." He said. The kds moved; Grimmjow came in.

"Come on reindeer....and elf."

They all came in and helped pass the toys out to the orphan children. Peach would have nothing to do with it, though. She kept her back turned. Grimmjow approached her.

"Will you join in the fun, Peach?"

She crossed her arms.

"You lied to me." She said not looking at him. Grimmjow sighed.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I came back, and I'm trying to make this Christmas better. Can you at least give me some brownie points?"

She shook her head.

"No! No! No! Ibelieved in you and you let me down! Go away!" She covered her ears. Grimmjow got up and turned. Ulquiorra noticed. He saw the sad look on Grimmjow's face and the little girl. He shook his head.

"I'm going to hate myself for this...I'm going to _despise_ myself for this." He walked over to the little girl.

"Hey there."

"Hi." She said coldly.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"NO." she was even harsher. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Grimmjow told you about me."

He noticed the girl perk up.

"My name is Ulquiorra. I'm Grimmjow's..." he looked up. "cousin."

Peach looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"W-what?"

"Ulquiorra. Cousin Ulquiorra." he half-smiled. She hugged him.

"You _are_ real! That means..." She looked at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow!!" She called running to him. Grimmjow looked at her tackle him to the ground in a hug.

"You weren't lying!"

"I know. I'm glad yo know, but how..?"

"Your cousin Ulquiorra!" She giggled into his chest. He looked at Ulquiorra who turned away from him. Grimmjow smiled.

"Merry Christmas from my family to yours!" Grimmjow said to the orphans. They smiled.

"Best. Christmas. EVER!!!!!!!!!" They laughed and yelled.

* * *

Grimmjow thought this Christmas would be screwed up, but he was dead wrong. It may have seen screwed up, but it fulfilled him. It taught him a lesson of life. He learned about friendship and promises. He learned love.

Merry Christmas Everyone

Merry Christmas

:)


End file.
